gohan celoso? y videl confundida
by timefles
Summary: hola amigos espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

gohan celoso? y videl confundida

Hola amigos bueno aqui les traigo otro fic en donde ya sabran gohan estara celoso por un viejo amigo de videl que llega inesperadamente a ciudad satan y lo raro es que tal amigo no intenta nada quiero decir que hace nada para gustarle a videl es idel quien se esta enamorando de el ya que en algun tiempo ese chico le gusto eso hara que gohan se sienta muy celoso bueno no quiero arruinar la historia contando todo bueno empezemos con la historia

era un hermoso dia en ciudad satan y en la monta a pao el sol salia dando sus primero rayos de luz despertando a cierto joven

milk: gohan ya despieta se te va a hacer tarde

gohan: hay no me imagino como sera este dia

despues de que derrotaron a kid buu y que todos conocieran la identida de gohan el sabia que habra muchas preguntas luego de desayunar con la familia gohan sale en rumo ala preparatoria mientras piensa en como va a hacer ese dia, y para suerte suya todo lo que penso se hizo realida apenas llego y todos corrian en direcion a gohan parecian peor que reporteros en sus programas de chismes gohan a penas pudo salir con vida y con ropa ya que todos se le lanzaron a acosarlo y a tocarlo y no en la parte de arriba tambien abajo esa fueron las chicas

gohan: tal como pensaba este sera un dia muuuuuuy largo

videl: y que tal tu dia "gerrero dorado"

gohan:(en su tipica pose de nervios una mano atras de la cabeza) aaa hola videl que me cuentas como as estado

videl: bueno papa no para de hacer preguntas de por que vuelo y quien eres tu

gohan: le mencionastes que fui yo quien te ense o a volar

videl: si y ahora no para de hacer preguntas sobre quien ere tu y tambien mis amigas hacen preguntas,pero qti te esta llendo mejor no jajaja

gohan: se podria decir que ser famoso es pesado

videl: bienvenido al club entremos antes de que toque la campana

gohan: sabe que es verdad apenas llege ya fui atacado por mis "fan"

videl: huuy si como no mejor entramos antes de que te ataquen tus "fan" jajaja

al entrar al salon para gohan fue igual sus "fan" fueron al ataquepor suerte para gohan no duro mucho ya que llego el profesor y todos fueron a sus lugares pero ninguna chica le quitaba los ojos de encima,despues el profesor menciona a un compa ero nuevo en la clase

profesor: bueno alumnos hoy tendremos a un alumno nuevo recibanlo bien ANDRE PUEDES PASAR!

al entrar videl siente que lo conoce de alguna parte

andre: hola,mucho gusto

profesor: bueno andre te sentaras al lado de videl esta por alla

andre:(videl,sera la videl que yo conozco o sera otra videl) si gracias

andre se llega asta donde esta videl y tambien siente intriga por saber si es la videl que el conoce,videl tambien siente curiosida y asi pasaron los minutos luego toca la campana,al llegar ala cafeteria andre esta decidiendo que podria comer y en eso llega videl

videl: te recomiendo la gelatina es muy rica

andre: aa muchas gracias videl verdad

videl: si te puedo hacer una pregunta

andre: aa si claro?

videl: yo creo que te conozco pero no me se si es verdad

andre: creo que somos dos decasualida tu papa es

videl: si es el

andre: entonces tu eres videl satan me acuerdo de ti te decia mini-campeona

videl: o por dios si es cierto andre como as estado

andre: yo e estado muy bien pero cuantame de ti como te a ido que as echo

videl: no cambie mucho sigo entrenado con papa y estoy ayudando a la policia

andre: encerio estas con la policia

videl: bueno e veces la ayudo con algunos problemas pero no siempre

videl y andre segian platicando y videl empezon a recordad que le gustaba andre pero andre quien simpre supo nunca quiso nada con ella,como gohan que no queria nada con ella por eso es que videl se enamoro de ellos,mientras tanto afuera en las campo de beisbol todos rogaban por que gohan se trasformara en el gerrero de cabello dorado el se nego pero sus fan segian insistiendo al final gohan termino aceptando

gohan: OK YA LO HARE!

multitud: EEEEEEEE

gohan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(al final se transformo en super sayayin todos admiraban a gohan las chicas se emocionaron al verlo

mientras que con andre y videl

videl: y bueno eso es lo que paso

andre: y como fue tu reaccion al descubrir que era el

videl: bueno al principio fue extra o y confunso pero luego me acostumbre

andre: entonces el te gusta

videl: tal vez es muy tierno y sensible pero no se si go...

chico1: oigan el gerrero dorado esta en campo de beisbol

andre: gerrero dorado?

videl:(entre murmuros)gohan

andre: que dijiste

videl: que voy al ba o ahorita regreso

videl fue directo al campo de beisbol justo antes de llegar entre la multitud una de las fan de gohan se lanza contra el haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo cerca de un beso y para suerte de gohan videl llega en ese momento gohan nota eso y sabe muy bien lo que va a pasar

gohan: mama,papa,goten los quiero gran kaiosama ya voy prepara comida

videl: sabia que gohan no me queria (llendose)

gohan: VIDEL NO ES LO QUE TU CRES!

hay gohan ahora si te metistes en un problema videl cree que no la amas que piensa hacer en estos momentos esta muy lastimada y su unico consuelo es andre tal vez se pueda enamorar de el debes actuar rapido o si no algo pasara entre eso dos y bueno amigos aqui dejo este cap. de este fic despues subiere el 2 cap adios y cuidense


	2. Chapter 2

gohan celoso? y videl confundida

hoola amigos como an estado espero que este bien por que yo estoy ahi papa,bueno esta la segunda parte de gohan celoso?  
bueno en el capitulo anterio un viejo amigo de videl llega,y como todos saben la identidad de gohan piden que se tranforme en sayayin pero con toda la multitud una chica es empujada hacia gohan provocando que ambos se caigan y justo en ese momento llega videl pensando que gohan se estaba besuqueando con una de sus fan bueno aqui le sigo con la continuacion corre video

videl: eres una tonta como creistes que el te amaba,el puede consegir a algien mejor gohan eres un idiota!

gohan: videl...

videl: ALEGATE DE MI NO TE QUIERO VER

gohan: videl por favor dejame explicarte

videl: que me vas a decir que tus "fans" se te insinuaron ee dime

gohan: no,no,no como crees es que ella se me lanzo asiendo que ambos cayeramos

videl: si y tu muy dejado verdad

gohan: no es asi videl no estas malinterpretando las cosa

videl: yo solo dijo por lo que veo y yo te vi muy contento con tu "fan" es mas sabes que tu pesencia me incomada

gohan:(enojandose un poco) te gusto

videl: que estupideces estas diciendo gohan tu-no-me-gus-tas

gohan: entonces por que te enojas si no te gusto dime eres mi amiga nada mas entonces por que te molesta que yo este con mis fans no tiene nada malo puedo salir con quien quiera

videl no pudo decir nada mas sabia que era verdad y no podia para cualquier lado que volteara no habia respuesta

videl: tu no sabes tratar a una chica gohan

videl se marcha en busca de andre para que la consuele de todos modos faltaba poco para que que tocara la campana de fin de clases asi que andre y videl se fueron caminando ya una vez dentro de la casa de videl ella empieza a llorar

andre: ya videl de seguro esta diciendo la verda que tal y si empujaron ala chica que se fue contra gohan no creo que el mienta o si tu que dice

videl: y como saber si dice la verda desde que nos conocimos el me a dichos mentira

andre. si pero son mentiras validas o no cuando lo conocistes bien tu reaccion fue normal

videl: ee bueno si me sorprendi un poco pero ya me acostumbre

andre: aja no te a dicho la verdad por que seguro piensa que lo rechazaras por que no es normal

videl: QUE! nunca rechasaria a gohan por no ser normal

andre: entonces por te molesto que una de sus fan cayo sobre el dime

videl: aaa...bueno...ayyy ya esta bien me dieron celos

andre: JA tu videl sientes celos ja ja eso si es auntentico la GRAN VIDEL SATAN TIENE CELOS

videl: JA si la misma videl satan que te puede golpear y darte mucho dolor

andre: ja ee si pero no es momento para burla

videl: si mira como ves que no es momento para burla

andre: bueno y por que no le dices que te gusta y fin asunto arreglado

videl: no se y que tal si no le gusto al el despues de lo que el me digo que podria tener a cualquier chica

andre: aa lo digo en sentido afigurado el te ama se le nota en los los ojos

videl: necesito tiempo para pensarlo

andre: y en ese tiempo tiene incluido un helado

videl: posiblemente vamos por uno

andre: ya rugistes

y asi andre videl fueron a la heladeria de paso saludaron a buu que estaba comiendo 20 bolitas de helado pasaron la tarde toda la tarde muy felices despues de el helado fueron al cine luego fueron al parque fue una tarde inolvidable pero lo que andre no noto fue que videl se estaba volviendo a enamorar de el pero videl n se dio cuenta hasta que...

videl: jaja ya olvide lo mucho que me divertia contigo andre

andre: si es verdad ase mucho que no me divertia

videl: sabes me siento muy comoda contigooooooooooo

videl resbalo con un charco de agua ya que estaban cerca de una fuente muy bonita por cierto andre la atrapo tan cerca de un beso y para colmo las fuente hizo un corazon con el agua (que en mi mente asi paso) y que creen gohan estaba pasando por ahi no pregunte por que solo paso por ahi

gohan: videl...(crack su pobre corazon se partio en mil pedazos)..auch...auch el amor duele (volando legos)

videl: ok ya estoy bien

andre: que bueno ya me puedes soltar

videl: aaa si perdon eee que es eso...gohan...hay no espero que no nos haya visto

bueno amigos la historia esta tomando su lugar luego continuo con la tercera entrega de esta saga por dios ya perece pelicula bueno amigos cuidense y espero que pronto suba el 3 cap.


	3. Chapter 3

gohan celoso? y videl confundida

hoola amigos como esta espero que bien,bueno en el capitulo anterior los papeles cambiaron ahora gohan descubre a videl y andre como si se fuesen a besar o algo por el estilo asi que a nuestro pobre amigo lean roto su pobre corazon bueno comenzemos con esta historia

gohan:(volando,lagrimeando) por que todo esto es mi culpa yo le dige que podia tener a cualquiera seguro ella penso que no amaba AAAAAAAAAA! maldita vida injusta todo esto es mi culpa pero no rendire no me rendi contra cell tampoco me rendi contra cuando pele contra buu no me rendire ahora estoy muy que aun siente algo por mi

videl: hay no espero que no me haya mal entendido pero que estoy diciendo el no me ama el me lo digo el puede tener a cualquier chica que el quiera el me lo dijo para que me preocupo

andre: videl estas bien quieres ir con el y explicarle

videl: NO dejalo ya se le pasara

andre: el que sea un hombre y un gerrero no significa que sea un patan y sin sentimientos los hombre tambien sientimos

videl: yo no juego con sus sentimientos el es que juega con los mios

andre: no conosco muy bien a gohan pero se ve que es un buen chico y se ve que esta locamente enamorado por ti

videl: que locuras dices andre el no me ama no te dige el dijo que puede tener a cualquier chica

andre: pero tu no eres cualquier chica tu eres especial por eso te ama

videl: andre...que lindo eres

andre: n.n jeje gracias mejor habla con el para que no piense mal aveces los hombre somo medio celosos no todos pero ami no me gustaria ver a mi novia que pasa mucho tiempo con su amigo y no conmigo no es que sea celoso ni nada pero no me gustaria

videl:(en su mente) ver a mi nooovvviiiaaaa...novia,novia,novia,novia

andre: eee videl hola yuju tierra llamndo a marte

videl: no es nada solo vamonos

videl se entero de que andre tenia novia eso le dolio pero no tanto como lo de gohan que sabia que el podia tener a cualquier chica que el quisiera

lo siento amigos pero de verdad hoy casi no tuve tiempo de hacer largo este fic,este peque o fic lo termine en 4 horas por falta de tiempo lo subi algo tarde y me dormi pero no os preocupais os compensare con el sig fic que espero y les guste bueno en el proximo cap. gohan enfrentara a andre pero se siente muy mal al saber que el tiene novia asi que intenta recuperar a videl pronto subire el sig fic 


	4. Chapter 4

gohan celoso? y videl confundida

hoola amigos de fanfic espero que este bien,bueno se que el capitulo anterior fue demasiado corto por las razones de tiempo apenas puede terminar ese corto muuuuuy corto fic pero como dige seran compensados con los ultimos fic si amigos este fic ya esta por acabarse solo quedan unos 5 ,nada mas bueno no quiero quitar mas de su tiempo asi que correla juanito/juanito: tu jefa pende.../yo: orale cabro...solo dale play

videl: no por que me preocupo andre el lo digo "YO PUEDO TENER A CUALQUIER CHICA QUE QUIERO"

andre: bueno no creo que el lo alla dicho de esa forma

videl: y en que forma lo digo segun tu

andre: a que tu no eres cualquier chica tu eres especial para el

videl: si claro como tu eres feliz con tu novia no sabes lo que se siente

andre: pues si,creo que no se,ya que yo si demuestro mis sentimientos hacia ella y por eso soy feliz

videl: que estas diciendo que no demuestro mis sentimientos

andre: no como cres tu siempre demuestras tus sentimientos es por eso que tu y gohan son muy feliz verda videl?

videl se quedo callada sabia que era muy cierto ella no a demostrado lo que siente por gohan pero es algo que no podia hacer ella siempre fue creciendo con la idea de nunca demostrar sus sentimientos para asi hacerse la mas fuerte pero cuando llego gohan y conocio su secreto del gran saiyaman y que es el guerro dorado esa idea se fue por completo como es que el siendo tan fuerte y poderoso es muy dulce y sensible alas cosas en especial con ella

andre: y bien videl que respondes a...eso videl?

videl:(llorando) tienes razon andre no le e dicho a gohan que me gusta pero el muy lento para estas cosas del amor es muy tontin cuando lo conoci el no queria que estuviera cerca de el

andre: es por que sabias su secreto y le dabas miedos pero era un miedo de amor

videl: y tu como sabes de eso

andre: oye que sea diferente,no quiere decir que no sigue siendo hombre y es normal es que lo estas presionando

videl: tu crees?

andre: si pero yo se que hacer para que gohan te diga que te ama yo en unos dias mas me voy y tengo un plan que funcionara

videl: aaa? como que un plan

andre: si escucha,veras gohan intentara hablar contigo eso es suguro y tu le dices que tu y yo somos novios

videl: ANDRE! que locuras dices como le voy a decir que eres mi novio que diria tu novia

andre: aaa no entendistes videl le diras que supuestamente tu y yo somos novios y el me lo preguntara le dire que si

videl: pero no cres que se moleste un poco

andre: tendra celos lo cual hara que se sienta triste y es cuando tu entras lo consuela le dices las palabras que te digo de tener a cualquier chica y te dira no el no quiere a cualquier chica solo a una osea tu despues tu y yo estaremos juntos en todo la clase,la cafeteria luego el de nuevo quera hablar de nuevo contigo y tu le dices que como yo me voy tu te iras conmigo asi el se interpondra y es cuando empieza la acion te parece

videl: no se le romperia el corazon a gohan y no quiero eso

andre: es la unica forma de aser que gohan te diga que te ama que dices

videl: ...de...acuerdo lo hare

ander: muy bien entoces ma ana el plan entra en marcha

al dia siguiente en la escuela gohan estaba muy pensativo por que videl estaba muy contenta despues de lo de anoche asi se la paso asta la hora del almuerzo

gohan: vamos tu puedes preguntale alo mejor malinterprete lo que mire anoche / hola videl

videl: hola gohan como estas

gohan: yo estoy bien pero tu?

videl: yo estoy de maravilla por que preguntas

gohan: bueno es que estas enojada conmigo

videl: bueno eso fue antes pero no despues de anoche,fue la mejor noche de mi vida

gohan:( su corazonsito crak) por que lo dices videl

videl: no te puedo decir es algo muy personal

gohan: por favor dime que fue lo que paso anoche

videl: de acuerdo te lo dire te acuerdas de andre

gohan: (como olvidar a ese desgraciado) si claro que me acuerdo de el muy buen chico

videl: vaya que es muy buen chico anoche me digo si queria que fuera su novia

gohan:(apunto de llorar) y...que le...dijiste

videl: QUE SI! andre es mi novio

gohan:(su corazon fue totalmente destruido) aaa felicidades por ti y por...el

videl:(debo improvisar ya se) y eso no es todo

gohan: aun hay mas?

videl: oooo vaya que si hubo mucho mas alla cuando le dige que si queria ser su novia le di un profundo y largo beso luego..

gohan:(por que no me matas asi terminas con este dolor que sufro por ti)

videl: lo lleve ami casa y ahy (acercandose al oido de gohan) el me iso suya

gohan: como que te iso tuya

videl: si...no sabes que es verda

gohan:(inocente) eee noouu

videl:(cosita es muy lindo) quiere decir que el y yo tuvimos relaciones amorosas

gohan: aaa

videl: fue increible es un animal aaa estas bien gohan

gohan: si ya me debo ir tengo algo que aser

gohan corrio lo mas que pudo asta la terraza de la escuela una vez ahy volo lo mas rapido que pudo una vez legos lloro como nunca antes se habia visto era un llanto de tristeza y mucho dolor

videl: lo siento gohan no fue mi intencion herirte espero y me perdones

al dia siguiente videl esperaba a gohan andre estaba al lado de alla

andre: calmate videl el va a llegar eso es seguro

videl: tu no lo vistes ayer estaba muy triste creo que asta lloro

andre: espera que le dijiste

videl: bueno le dije que tu y yo eramos novios y que nos besamos

andre: y solo por eso lloro

videl: no fue por otra cosa

andre: que cosa le dijiste videl

videl: bueno que tu y yo tuvimos...aaa..eso

andre: queeeeeee estas loca

videl: calmate andre,esque no se me ocurrio nada mejor

andre: y no pudiste decir ota cosa que no fuera que tu y yo tuvimos sexo

videl: lo siento se me escapo cuando reaccione ya era tarde

andre: sabes que lo que hiciste no es nada bueno gohan se debio sentir como una escoria eso es muy da ino tendras suerte si te habla lo que puede pasar es que valla con otra y para desquitar su coraje el deverdad tendra relaciones con ella

videl: no me digas eso andre por favor dime que es mentira

andre: lo siento videl pero as llegado demasiado legos esta vez de verda me decepcionas

videl: y que hare

andre: esperar a que la suerte te sonria y si gohan te habla es que aun no se rinde por ti pero si te ignora es que lo que paso le dejo un herida dificil de sanar

videl: no no yo no queria eso

andre: eso te pasa por hablar de mas

gohan entra y lo primero que ve es que videl y andre estan hablando estan muy cerca y toda la cosa simplemente los ignoro paso a su lugar la cara reflegaba tristeza y ala vez desinterasado por algo

profesor: bueno comenzemos alumnos

al final de la clase

profesor: bueno antes de que se vallan les dejo un proyecto en equipo el primer equipo gohan y videl...

gohan: lo siento profesor pero quiero otro compa ero

profesor: mmm bien te pondre con otro pero solo esta vez

gohan: gracias

videl:(esta muy enojado conmigo de verdad no me quiere ni cerca de el)

en la entrada de la escuela

?: gohan

gohan: que quieres

?: quiero hablar contigo

gohan: pues yo no quiero asi que alegate de mi videl

videl: por que?

gohan: acaso te importa

videl: si me importa mas de lo que tu crees

gohan: pues que pena solo alegate de mi

videl: desde ayer estas raro,triste,enojado y no me quieres cerca acaso no sera que estas celoso por lo que te dige

gohan:(enojado) NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES,YO NUNCA ESTARE CELOSO,SOY UN GUERRO SAYAYIN (transformandose en super sayayin)YO NO DEBO TENER CELOS Y MENOS DE UNA NENA COMO TU!

videl:(asustada,triste) por que me dices eso gohan yo no ise nada malo

gohan: yo nunca dige que hicieras algo malo o si videl (volviendo ala normalida)

videl: me estas ofendiendo gohan yo solo segi con mi vida

gohan: oo la pobre nena esta ofendida pobre denle un dulce para que cierre su osico

videl:(enojada) BUENO YA BASTA GOHAN YA FUE SUFICINTE QUE TE TRAES TE ESTAS PORTANDO COMO UN IDIOTA EL QUE TE ALLA DICHO QUE TENGO NOVIO TE AFECTO POR QUE NO ME QUIERES NI HABLAR ESTAS ACTUANDO COMO N IDIOTA TE RECUERDO QUE TU DIJISTE "YO PUEDO TENER A CUALQUIER CHICA QUE YO QUIERA"

gohan: PERO YO NO QUIERO A CUALQUIER YO TE QUIERO A TI Y SOLO A TI (tapandose la boca)

videl: eso es verda gohan tu me quieres

gohan: lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir

videl: intentalo pero la unica forma de irte es lastimandome y se que no lo haras

gohan: videl por favor me debo ir

si quieren saber que pasa con gohan y videl vean el siguiente cap. y bueno amigos asta aqui con este fic aunque lo ise mas largo de lo pensado espero y le aiga gustado por favor comenten y despues subire el sig. cap. de este fic cuidense chao,chao


	5. Chapter 5

hoola amigos como an estado espero que bien bueno supongo que tiene curiosidad por saber que pasa con gohan y videl bueno  
sinceramente en mi opinion creo que me pase un poco cuando puse que videl le digo a gohan que ella y andre tuvieron sexo  
no se ni por que puse es pero bueno ya no puedo hacer mas pero eso me dio una idea si quieren saber que pasa leean el fic  
asi que cotinuemos con la historia que se pondra mas interesanrte asi que bueno corre video

en el capitulo anterior de gohan celoso? y videl confundida

gohan: ¡PERO YO SOLO TE QUIERO A TI! (tapandose la boca)

videl: eso es cierto gohan tu me quieres

gohan: me tengo que ir

videl: solo te iras lastimandome y se que no lo haras

hoy presentamos...aaa..no se me ocurre un buen titulo...continuemos

gohan: videl por favor muevete me tengo que ir

videl: a donde quieras que vayas me pondre enfrente de ti asi que no tienes otra opcion contesta mi pregunta tu me quieres?

gohan:(mantuvo el silencio)

videl: gohan te repito de nuevo tu me quieres dime algo o me ire y jamas podremos estar juntos

gohan:(dile que si que solo por ella pierdes el aire,que darias todo por ella)...

videl:(bajando la cabeza) de acuerdo si asi lo quires no te culpo te dije que andre y yo tuvimos relaciones cuando todo fue  
una mentira para hacer que sintieras celos...creo que me equivoque...adios gohan  
(se va volando)

gohan: una mentira,todo fue una mentira nada de eso paso ¡VIDEL ME AMA POR ESO ME MINTIO ELLA ME AMA,ANDRE TENIA RAZON!

videl va volando comenzando a llorar pensando que gohan no la amaba pero en eso algo la abraza por la espalda al darse  
cuenta de quien era se sorprendio mas de la cuenta al ver que era gohan que la abrazaba y parecia que no la soltaria en  
un buen rato

videl: gohan que te pasa sueltame

gohan: ¡NO TE SOLTARE VIDEL ME OYES TU VAS A PAGAR POR MENTIRME!

ahora los papeles se voltearon gohan engaño a videl pensando que la secuestrara videl se asusto,pero andre le conto a gohan  
todo acerca del plan pero el no le creyo asi que quiso escuchar por parte de videl,pero andre sabia con tiempo asi que le  
digo a gohan que finguiera secuestrarla en una casa que el tenia ase tiempo estaba bastante grande

videl: gohan lo-lo siento pero por favor no hagas nada malo

gohan: te parece esto algo familiar "videl" cuando pedia que me mataran que acausa de tu mentira yo moria por dentro pase  
todo un sufrimiento que me partio el corazon,el alma y la esperanza en ti ahora pagaras por ello

gohan se lleva a videl ala casa donde andre le dijo,videl intento liberarse pero era inutil acausa de no puso antencion no  
reconio el camino una vez en la casa

gohan: bueno videl ahora que estamos aqui tienes algo mas que decir

videl: ¡GOHAN ESTO YA NO ES GRACIOSO DEJAME IR!

gohan: jamas te iras de aqui ahora algo que tengas que decir

videl: NADA NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR ME OYES

gohan: bueno suerte para pasar la noche mañana no hay clases,nadie sabra que faltastes asi que suerte

gohan finge que se va de la casa pero en realidad se va a otra habitacion vigilando a videl muy detalladamente pero gohan  
se sentia muy mal consigo mismo ya que nunca habia hecho algo asi y prometio jamas hacerlo por que eso no iba con el pero  
ya estaba ech asi que no le quedo de otra mas que segir

videl: aaammm,mmmhhhh,AARRJJ GOHAN ME LAS PAGARAS si tan solo estvieras aqui te dira lo siento ahora se lo que se siente  
pero no me escucha demonios me amarro muy bien ahora que are solo me queda esperar hasta mañana pero no e comido en todo el  
dia y pasar una noche sin comer sera dura pero tengo que resistir

videl se quedo dormida en eso gohan entra y la lleva esta la cama la tapa para que no le de frio pero esa noche se lucio  
solto un frio insoportable gohan por muy gerrero que fuera tambien sintio frio y no le quedo de otra se metio a la cama  
junto con videl que medio temblaba dio media vuelta y pego su cara en el pecho de gohan,por su parte gohan solo pudo  
contemplarla y darle un beso en la cabeza pero el sueño le gano y quedo dormido al lado de videl

al dia siguiente videl desperto primero

videl: mmmmm aaaa tengo que escapar

al darse cuenta que ya no esta en la silla y que gohan estaba al lado suyo se sorprendio y se asusto mucho

videl: gohan que ases aqui,espera acaso tu y yo tu..tu..vi-vi-vimos sexo "o dios" ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

gohan:(cayendo de la cama) que que paso por que gritas

videl: degenarado,pervertido todavia preguntas por que gritas si bien que lo sabes

gohan: no de echo no lo se

videl: mira tu que "amnesia" no te agas me secuestrastes para abusar de mi

gohan:(O_O esta se fumo algo bien furte) estas loca verdad

videl: loca tu madre,no te hagas se muy bien que abusastes de mi confiesalo

gohan:(idea)mmmm bueno si lo admito abuse de ti

videl: lo sabia eres un desgraciado

gohan:(que pase el desgraciado) si asi es,por cierto no eres muy buena en eso

videl: aparte de que me violas dices que soy mala "estas muerto"

gohan: calmate no te lo creas solo fue una broma en realidad nunca abuse de ti jamas lo haria

videl: me quieres confundir verdad pervertido

gohan: videl...encerio crees que abusare de ti

videl: me tienes secuestrada

gohan: y cuando un secuestrador te lleva a una cama para que no te de frio

videl: para compensar el echo de que estoy aqui,asi que gohan "date por muerto"(lanzandose contra gohan)

gohan: videl...ya...calmate

videl: eso es por secuestrarme,por engañarme y por traerme aqui y decire que no me amas

gohan: hey (tumbando a videl contra el suelo) yo nunca dije que no te amo

videl:(calmandose),entonces por que no contestastes mi pregunta anoche y por estoy secuestrada,dime te escucho

gohan: bueno enrealida yo ya sabia acerca del plan que te dijo andre le me conto todo por cierto eso no fue muy amable  
de tu parte me dolio mucho

videl: aaaa y secuestrarme tambien es muy amable no

gohan: de echo nunca as estado secustrada esta casa es de andre cambie tu plan por otro yo te trage a este lugrar para que  
sepas lo feo que se siente ahora yo te repito la pregunta tienes algo que decir

videl: yo...lo siento

gohan: no te escucho

videl: yo lo siento gohan

gohan: sigo sin escuchar...

gohan no pudo terminar su oracion por que videl le dio un enorme beso a gohan el quedo sorprendido nivel dios

videl: ahoras me escuchas

gohan: sigo sin esucharte

videl: tal vez qui...

ahora era alrevez gohan fue el que le dio un tierno beso a videl

videl: lo siento gohan

gohan: y yo lo siento

videl: por que lo sientes

gohan: por no decirte que si "te amo mucho videl"

videl quedo en shock no podia creer lo que escucho gohan digo que la amaba wow "ESO ES DEL DIABLO WE"

videl: entonces ahora que pasara

gohan: tu dime yo te segire a cualquier parte

videl: tal vez algo mas loco

gohan: como que

videl: que me recomienda mi "novio"

gohan: que le gusta ami "novia"

videl: tal vez un beso por...

gohan beso con pasion a videl le gustaba el sabor de sus labios igual con videl ella queria que gohan fuera suyo y de nadie  
mas ese beso dijo mas que mil palabra (NOTA: EL QUE DIGO ESO SE FUMO ALGO BIEN FUERTE)

gohan: eso querias

videl: se acerco pero no es otra cosa

gohan: que puede ser

videl: lo que a todo hombre lo vuelve loco

gohan: quieres jugar FUT-BOL

videl: no eso no es algo que los vuelve loco

gohan: perder en un videojuego

videl: ooo cosita eres muy inocente

gohan: pues no se que mas nos vuelve locos

videl: dejame te muestro

videl se para y conduce a gohan asta la cama gohan sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de videl el muy inocente la sigue

gohan: que estas haciendo videl

videl: bueno eres mi novio y me gustaria hacer ciertas cosa

gohan: ciertas cosa? mmmmm(pensando y reaccionando) wow,wow eso no videl es muy pronto para eso

videl: que no quieres dormir junto ami

gohan: espera dormir contigo

videl: si cuando era pequeña me dige que cuando tuviera mi primer novio dormiria con el para saber que se sentia tener a una  
persona que quieres a tu lado ademas me desperte temprano

de echo si era temprano eran las 5:50 de la mañana

gohan:(apenado) de acerdo dormire contigo solo prometeme que cuando habra los ojos tu estaras a mi lado

videl: siempre estare a tu lado mi gohan

y asi la recien pareja volvio a quedar dormida pero esta vez era diferente por que la persona que amaban estaba a su lado

bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy espero y les guste comenten si les gusto denme ideas sobre como deberia termnar este fic  
y bueno cuidense mucho amigos "CHAO CHAO"


	6. Chapter 6

hoola amigos como estan espero que esten muy bien,bueno amigos comenzemos con estas historia que por desfortuna ya esta  
llegando a su fin pero no os preocupen que aun queda la parte mas intersante de esta historia asi que bueno no los  
entrego mas y contiuen leyendo este historia

eran las 10:30 de la mañana y gohan muy feliz comienza a despertar

gohan: mmmmm

videl:(pegando mas a al pecho de gohan) mmmm

gohan:(dandole un beso en la cabeza) videl,ya despierta ya son las 10:32

videl: y que nadie nos espera mi papa se fue de viaje,y hoy no hay clases entonces dejame dormir un poco,acercate mas estas  
calientito (calor corporal,mal pensados)

gohan: pero no quiero pasar este dia acostado

videl:(levantando la cabeza) a no por que?

gohan: por que lo quiero pasar contigo (dandole un beso a videl provocando que se sonrojara)

videl: hay mi gohan (acostandose sobre gohan) adonde quieres ir

gohan: tu dime recuerda que yo te sigo adonde tu vayas

videl: tengo un lugar al cual me gustaria ir,hay un lugar cerca de tu casa es una montaña hermosa con un rio enfrente y unas  
rosa preciosas hace tiempo que no voy

gohan:(pensando) aaaa ya se a que lugar lugar te refieres quieres ir hacemos un pic-nuu

videl: un que...

gohan: un pic-nuu

videl: jajaja no se dice pic-nuu se dice pic-nic

(perdon si me quivoque es que no me acuerdo como deletrearlo)

gohan: bueno eso que dices te gusta la idea

videl: me gustara mas contigo a mi lado

gohan: siempre estare contigo jamas te abandonare

videl: gohan...(besando profundamente a goha) te amo mucho

asi la parejita se levanto,se cambiaron juntos,se bañaron juntos no se crean no se bañaron no habia agua diganme quien penso  
en algo pervertido mal pensados bueno continuaron prepararon todo,comida,agua,una manta para su primer dia como novios  
ambos estaban nerviosos era su primer dia y no sabian como iba a ser (no pregunte como sacaron la comida ni el agua es un  
historia donde todo puede pasar para que no se pregunte y de donde saco la comida y el agua y la manta)

videl: ya esta todo listo gohan

gohan: si ya estoy listo y tu

videl: nesecito algo que hacer

gohan: que nesecitas

videl: esto (besa profundamente a gohan)

gohan: solo hubieras pedido por favor gohan quiero un beso tuyo

videl: si pero asi fue mas divertido y asi me gusto mas

gohan: hay videl mejor vamonos

videl: como tu quieras mi gohan

gohan y videl fueron volando asta aquel lugar que videl describio al llegar videl se sorprende demasiado ya que cambio  
mucho era mas hermoso de lo que ella recordaba habia mas rosas el rio crecio tenia pecs un hermoso arbol de manzanas  
y con gohan a su lado era mejor

videl: es hermoso mas de lo que recordaba

gohan: si es muy hermoso (decia mientras miraba a videl)

y bueno como puedo decir hicieron lo que iban a hacer comer y contemplar la hermosa vista al atardecer videl se  
encontraba arriaba de gohan apoyado contra el arbol

videl: esto es lo mas hermoso que e visto en mi vida

gohan:(vamos,dile,tu puedes)

videl: gohan estas bien

gohan: mande a si si

videl: gohan...dime que te pasa te conosco se que no eres capaz de mentir

gohan: eee bueno es que eres la primera novia que tengo y con la que tengo mi primer beso y la verdad no se como ser  
romantico ni nada de eso soy nuevo en esto

videl: tu tambien eres la primera persona que es mi novio y la primera que beso

gohan: encerio?

videl: si por que dudas

gohan: pues bueno tu eres muy hermosa e inteligente cualquier chico quiere ser tu novio

videl: pero todos son unos idiotas no me comprenden solo quieren que sea su novia para poder presumir pero tu eres diferente  
a todos ellos tu no buscas fama mas de la que ya tines ni poder presumir ni nada tu eres sincero,honesto,fiel,amoroso a tu  
manera,tierno,inocente y muy fuerte

gohan: me estas dando mucho credito tu me complementas tu eres mi otra mitad,sin ti no soy nada

videl: gohan...(besandolo)...mi gohan

gohan: videl te puedo hacer una pregunta

videl: por su pollo

gohan: aaa...veras despues de que salgamos de la prepa te quieres...ca-casar...co-con-conm-conmigoo

videl:(O_O ok eso no lo esperaba) gohan que dices si solo llevamos un dia de novios claro que acepto

gohan: estoy de acuerdo si no quieres...espera que dices que si

videl: claro que si gohan pero solo despues de salir de la prepa

gohan: claro que si videl

y asi videl y gohan bajo la luz de la luna THE END

Y bueno amigos asta aqui llego esta historia espero y les aiga gustado cuidense mucho espero subir mas fic de este u otros  
personajes cuidense mucho y chao chao


End file.
